Kitten
by Regalredstar
Summary: Part of the Probie & Kitten 'verse. A series of oneshots that detail the course of Logan and Alec's friendship, from their first meeting to Alec's death. Pairings: Logan/Alec Friendship, M/L, A/A
1. First Impressions

_Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or NCIS, would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Series: Second in the Probie & Kitten 'verse_

_Series Explanation: Probie & Kitten is my main Dark Angel & NCIS x-over verse, which is based on my oneshot **Of a Probie & a Kitten**. **Kitten** is the first story chronologically and is the prequel to the Dark Angel portions of **Of a Probie & a Kitten**._

_Summary: **Kitten **is a series of oneshots that detail the course of Logan and Alec's friendship, from their first meeting to Alec's death. _

_Note: This story will have 15 chapters and be posted on an alternating schedule with its NCIS counterpart, **Probie**. New chapters posted every other Friday._

_Pairings: Logan/Alec Friendship, Mentions of Max/Logan _

First Impressions

They say that first impressions are lasting impressions. By that definition Logan should hate Alec. After all, the first time he met the transgenic, he told Logan that Max's touch was now fatal to him, then tried to shoot him to boot.

Still, Logan tried to keep an open mind. After all the first time he met Max she was trying to rob him. Though, admittedly, trying to kill him was a bit different then breaking and entering.

Two days after that disaster of a first meeting Logan was working on a new Eyes Only broadcast when he heard a familiar sound behind him. Logan glanced at the clock and smiled. Trust Max to have her first visit post escape/virus be at dinnertime.

"Hey Max, I was hoping you'd stop… Oh," Logan stopped mid-sentence as he turned to face his decidedly male visitor. "You're not Max."

"No." The X-5 gave a depreciating chuckle. "No, I'm not."

Logan sighed. What was he, of all people, doing here? "Alec, right?"

"Yea. That's what Max calls me anyway. And you're Eyes Only."

"Logan."

"Logan." The younger man gave a cocky smile. Fake, Logan noted, something that the younger man obviously didn't expect him to catch. Most people probably wouldn't have, but well, Logan had seen enough fake smiles, given enough of them, that the day he couldn't recognize the flickers of insecurity in Alec's eyes was the day that he needed to reconsider his career path.

Best not to tip his hand to soon though, if the X-5 knew he was onto him he might bolt. "Was there a particular reason you dropped by Alec?"

The X-5 looked sheepish, "Umm… yea. I was wandering around Seattle when I realized that I need ID. And I was wonderin' if maybe, you might know somewhere I could get it."

Logan sighed, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks." A flash of gratitude, then it's gone, and the cocky grin returned. "So you got anything to eat in this place?"

That made Logan laugh. "Sure." He turned toward the kitchen. "This way. What is it with you X-5s always turning up around dinner?"

The grin grew wider, "It's the cat DNA." Then Alec saw the kitchen, "Oh man, I am so making you my meal ticket."

The words sent an ache through Logan's heart as his mind once again heard Max laugh and say, _"Got to look out for my meal ticket."_ But he tried to hide it. "Oh no, for that you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Just some legwork that I can't do myself. Quid pro quo."

"Right." Logan watched as understanding dawned on Alec's face. Quid Pro Quo. That was something Alec's life at Manticore had taught him to understand, "Quid pro quo. I do legwork for you, you feed me."

"That sounds about right."

Alec's face turned mock serious, "Well then, best test out your food to see if its worth me risking my life for."

Logan smiled, "You know I asked Max to join me for dinner three times before she stayed…"

They say that first impressions are lasting impressions. By that definition Logan should hate Alec. Oh well, Logan's never been one to listen to what others say anyway.

_AN: So here's the first chapter of the second story in the Probie & Kitten Verse. Check out the rest of this universe and drop a line to tell me what you think. The come back next week for this story's NCIS counterpart, **Probie**._

_Til Next Time,_

_Regal_


	2. Thief

_Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel or NCIS, would I be writing fanfiction?_

_Series: Second in the Probie & Kitten 'verse_

_Series Explanation: Probie & Kitten is my main Dark Angel & NCIS x-over verse, which is based on my oneshot **Of a Probie & a Kitten**. **Kitten** is the first story chronologically and is the prequel to the Dark Angel portions of **Of a Probie & a Kitten**._

_Summary: **Kitten **is a series of oneshots that detail the course of Logan and Alec's friendship, from their first meeting to Alec's death._

_Pairings: Logan/Alec Friendship, Mentions of Max/Logan_

_Timeline: Set between Proof of Purchase and Radar Love_

There was food missing from Logan's pantry. It took him a while to realize it because it disappeared only a little bit at a time, but after the fourth or fifth time of going to look for something and finding it not there, Logan had to admit that someone was regularly raiding his pantry. Every night a little bit more food disappeared.

Still even after he figured it out, Logan figured that the missing food could just be attributed to Max stopping in for a midnight snack on her nightly patrols of the city. But when he asked her about it she denies any knowledge. Truth was she was too afraid to touch any of his food on the off chance that she might accidently transfer the virus to him that way.

Still the culprit was clearly transgenic, since no one else could get in and out of his apartment without Logan noticing. That really left only one viable suspect.

Logan was waiting for him when Alec dropped in through the skylight the next night. As the blonde unhooked the harness and began to move toward the kitchen, Logan rolled from the shadows. "You could have just asked you know."

Slowly Alec turned to face him, a sheepish expression on his face, "I figured that you wouldn't want to see me after the whole me keeping you from getting a cure for the virus thing."

Logan stifled a snort; "I'll admit I was mad at you there. You should have come to Max and I when they first caught you. Maybe if you had we would have been able to figure out a way to get the bomb out of you while still getting Max and I the cure. But," he raised his hand to stop the younger man from interrupting, "In no was I mad enough to deny you food. Especially since I know you've been having money trouble since you can't exactly fight anymore." He sighed, "Honestly, I'm a little offended that you think that I would be so petty as to deny you food because I'm mad at you."

The sheepish look on Alec's face only grew as Logan lectured. "Ok, umm… Yeah, so maybe that was kind of stupid. But in my defense I don't really know you that well…" Alec's voice trailed off as he tried to think of what to say next.

Logan sighed. God save him from idiotic, overly stubborn X-5s. "Now is when you say 'Logan, can I have something to eat?'"

Alec parroted, "Logan, can I have something to eat?"

Logan moved toward the kitchen, "Chicken's in the oven. It should be out in a couple of minutes. And Alec," he turned back to face the younger man. "In the future come during the day."

_AN: Sorry for not posting in a while, RL has been insane. Semesters almost done though so maybe more stuff will get done. Doubtful, but I live in hope. _

_As for Probie, this story's companion, well its first chapter has been giving me some trouble, so I figured that you should at least get the Chapters that I had of Kitten. Expect the next chapter Purr sometime this weekend._

_As always reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Til Next Time,_

_Regal_


End file.
